


The Chess Game Called Courtship

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Romantic Comedy, non-cannibalism AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to this kinkmeme:</p><p>Hannibal in the place of the younger Omega but retains his boss bitch attitude while Will is the Older reluctant Alpha. Who is also sassy and having none of Young Hannibal's shit but eventually gives in to the inevitable.</p><p>The rest of the meme is at http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6577899</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“New neighbor?” said Beverly as she stood next to Will on his porch, holding a beer bottle. A moving truck had backed into the driveway of the nearest house and furniture was being carried in.

Will shrugged and took a swig from his bottle. “I guess.”

Beverly raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know anything about who’s moving in?”

“Not really. It’s not like I’ll ever talk to them, anyway. As long as they’re not loud or take any of my dogs.”

“You never know. You could be friends.”

“I have all the friends I need.”

“Dogs don’t count.”

“They should.”

Beverly whistled as she saw various antiques being carried into the house. “Whoever is moving in has some really nice stuff. I can tell they don‘t shop at Ikea.”

Will shrugged. It wasn’t like he was ever going to touch them. 

***

A week later, there was someone knocking on his door, which puzzled Will deeply. It was rare that Alana or Beverly came by and they almost always called ahead first. He opened the door to find an impeccably dressed young man holding a casserole dish. “I’m not interested in joining your church,” said Will. For some reason, his door was a magnet for smiling young men earnestly asking him to join this or that cause.

The visitor chuckled before saying, “I’m not proselytizing. I just moved in next door and wanted to get on the right footing with the person closest to me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I occasionally get . . .” 

“No need to explain. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hannibal Lecter. I brought some scalloped potatoes as a token of friendship.”

“I’m Will Graham.“ Something tickled Will’s nose and it wasn’t food. “Are you . . . I shouldn‘t . . .”

“I’m an Omega. And you must be an Alpha to notice . . .”

Will waved it off. “Just barely one and I might as well have been born a Beta for all the good it does me.”

“That woman you were standing next to the other day? She’s not your Omega?”

Will laughed. “No, she’s a friend from work.” 

“Can I come in? I want to serve this before it goes cold.”

“I guess.”

After Hannibal plated the potatoes, they sat down. Will tasted the potatoes and he had to admit that his neighbor was an excellent cook. He noticed that the young man was staring at him intently and realized that this was an initial courting gift, usually a dish to alert an Alpha that an Omega was open to being wooed. That’ll be enough of that, Will thought. “I’m not interested.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Usually, Omegas cook a rich and savory dish to showcase their abilities in the kitchen as an opening gambit. I’m not on the market for a variety of reasons.” 

“I’m just being friendly.”

“You shouldn’t be too forward with people you barely know.”

“Then that means I should get to know you better.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “How old are you?” While his sense of style was that of a much older and sophisticated man, Hannibal didn’t look old enough to drink.

“I’m eighteen.”

“Your parents know you’re here?”

“I live by myself. As for my parents, they are . . . no longer with us.” Hannibal’s eyes glistened. 

“I’m sorry. I . . .”

“My uncle trusts me to take care of myself as I go to college.”

Will relaxed a little. If he was going to college then he would have little time to bother him. It was obvious that he was lonely and a little hungry for attention but that would be easily cured by being surrounded by his peers. “What’s your major?”

“I’m taking pre-med courses.”

“Ambitious.”

“You approve?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Some Alphas wouldn’t.”

“Some Alphas are idiots. I have a friend who’s an Omega and a psychiatrist. I should introduce you to her.”

“I would like that very much.”

Oh shit, thought Will, I just set myself up for another visit. He decided to eat the rest of the dish as quickly as possible so as to make his neighbor‘s visit shorter. 

***  
Pizza or a burrito, thought Will as the students filed out of the classroom. He knew that he’d be too tired to cook once he got home and took care of the dogs.

Will was in the parking lot near the Academy when his cell phone rang. He frowned because he didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Oh, Will, it’s Hannibal. Don’t pick up anything on the way home.”

“How did you get my cell number?”

“I’ll be cooking dinner tonight. I hope you like quail cooked in a tagine, Moroccan style.”

“Wait, what?”

“See you in an hour.” Then Hannibal hung up on him. 

Will stared at his phone. “The hell?”

***  
When he opened the door, he first smelled the citrus scented cleaner Hannibal had used to clean the house then the smell of whatever Hannibal was cooking for dinner. He walked in to find that his house had been immaculately cleaned, the dogs groomed and Hannibal looking at the pots on the range, one of which had a squat conical lid. Hannibal looked up and said, “Welcome home.”

“Have you heard of the concept of boundaries? How did you get in here?”

“I found your spare key. You really must keep it in a much more secure place. Dinner is almost ready.”

“I’m not hungry.” Unfortunately, his stomach took that precise moment to gurgle in protest. I shouldn’t have skipped lunch, he thought.

Hannibal smiled. “Please, you must eat. It’ll go to waste otherwise.”

“Where’s the spare key?”

Sighing, Hannibal handed him the key. Will tucked it into his pocket. Will looked at the pot with the conical lid. “Why is it shaped like that?”

“The steam rises into the cone, condenses and falls back into the food, keeping it moist. I also made couscous, zaalouk, which is a cooked salad made of eggplant and tomatoes, and a pastry called gazelle’s horns.”

Will felt his mouth water. “I really need to exercise my . . .”

“I’ve already given them a walk.”

“I thought you were going to college.”

“I am but my schedule is such that I have the whole afternoon off today.” 

Will sighed. 

“You look tired and you are obviously in need of food. So, please sit down and I’ll pour you a cup of sweet mint tea. It‘s not like there‘s anything else in the house to eat. I‘ve checked your refrigerator and it is shockingly empty of any of the basics. I will take care of everything.”

Will began to rub his face and groan.

***

“I believe that I’ve found someone with whom I can have a friendship,” said Hannibal to his therapist, Bedelia.

“Oh? A fellow student? I hope it‘s not a professor of a class you are currently taking.”

“No, It is my neighbor. His name is Will Graham.”

“The name sounds vaguely familiar.”

“He has written several books about historical unsolved murders and his theories about them. He lectures at the FBI National Academy.”

“Ah. What is he like?”

“He is older than I am. His manners are unpolished but he is attractive in many ways. I believe that in many ways, he is in need of guidance and care. That is something I can give him.”

“Does he share your interest in this friendship?”

“He was initially wary of my overtures but I believe he is getting used to them.” Hannibal’s expression was one of triumph.

Bedelia frowned ever so slightly. “Is it merely friendship that you are after? You must be truthful with me if I am to help you. Would I be wrong in guessing that he is an Alpha?”

“You are not wrong in your assumption. However, I would not be interested in him if he was a typical Alpha. After all, I am not a typical Omega.”

Bedelia agreed with that assessment. While still coltish due to his youth, he had broad shoulders and he was much more muscular than some Alphas that she knew. While Omegas were usually submissive and devoted to people pleasing, Hannibal was much more upfront about what he wanted and his version of people pleasing was less about nurturing but struck more of a self-aggrandizing tone like a musician enjoying applause of the crowd. “It is possible for Omegas to form relationships with Betas. Betas are usually known to have little or no attachment to the usual dynamics between Alphas and Omegas.”

“I realize that. I have dated Betas but found them unsatisfying.”

“And what does your Will Graham find satisfying? You must be sure to keep that in mind as well.”

“Of course.”

***

Hannibal sighed. He had bought five bags worth of groceries and cleaning supplies because Will’s house desperately needed to be restocked with more than the basics and he no longer wanted to lug everything back and forth from his house. He used the key he had copied from Will’s spare key only to find it didn’t work. He looked at the lock more closely and realized Will had changed the lock. Hannibal shook his head ruefully and took out a lock pick and in a few seconds, he smiled as he unlocked the door.

After giving each dog a homemade sausage treat, he quickly distributed the groceries between the refrigerator and the shelves. He took out a bottle that was mostly water but had a special ingredient. It was a few drops of his musk. He quickly misted it on any and all surfaces that Will was liable to spend any amount of time. It wasn’t overtly noticeable but would subconsciously serve notice to any other prospective Omegas that he had staked his claim and to move on. It would also serve as a subliminal reminder to Will of him. Instead of spritzing Will’s pillow, he rubbed his cheek against it then put that side down. 

After cleaning the house, he sighed. There was so much to do. He had already replaced much of Will’s toiletries but he had looked through his drawers and saw that his underwear and clothes needed to be changed as well. Ah, perfect to make into rags, he thought. That would have to wait until next time. 

He looked at the dogs and thought, They also need clothes, perhaps some coats and vests would be in order. It’ll help keep them cleaner.

***

Will came home and sighed. “Did you not notice I changed the locks?”

“Yes, you should have given me a copy,” said Hannibal as he turned off the range so the pot of stew wouldn‘t burn. He briefly wondered if he should tell Will that the stew meat was beef heart before or after he ate it.

“Sit down, we need to talk.”

“But . . .”

“Sit . . .” said Will, getting into an Alpha stance to show he was being serious.

Hannibal sat opposite from him. He was doing his very best to woo this stubborn man. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong.

“Have you ever wondered why I’m an unmated Alpha?”

“Perhaps you haven’t met the right Omega.” Hannibal put on his most persuasive smile.

“Or wondered why I teach but I’m not an agent?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does if I got screened out due to instability. I’m also on the spectrum, closer to Asperger’s and autism. Whatever problem I have isn’t amenable to therapy. And I think whatever it is I have can be passed on. I’m not the Alpha for you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Someone told me that once. It was a lie. Please. Go.”

Hannibal walked towards the door. 

“You forgot your . . .” said Will.

“I made it for you. Please eat it,” said Hannibal before he shut the door behind him and ran home.

***

Hannibal was doing his calculus homework just after midnight when the beeping of his security system told him that someone was walking on his front lawn. He looked out and saw Will in his T-shirt and under shorts walking aimlessly but coming nearer and nearer the house. He opened the door and was about to call out his name when Will turned and began walking towards him. 

Hannibal soon realized that despite his eyes being open, Will was sleepwalking. And when Will reached out for him and rested his face in the crook of his neck, sniffing deeply, Hannibal smiled. He had merely wanted to agitate Will into keeping him in mind but the scent he had imbedded all over his house had pushed Will to search for its possessor. 

He took advantage of the situation to sniff Will’s scent as well only to find an unusual sweet quality. He touched his forehead. He has a fever, Hannibal thought. He should rest. 

Hannibal quietly led Will to the guest bedroom and had him sit quietly on the bed. He quickly got a basin full of soapy water so he could wash his feet clean before tucking him in. As he took a washcloth and gently wiped away the dirt from the soles of his feet and in between his toes, he noted how rough the skin was and decided to use some lotion to soften it. After drying off his feet, he massaged a little cream smelling of peppermint into the soles before finally swinging Will’s legs onto the bed. Instead of his musk, he added a few drops of jasmine oil for relaxation on the pillow before tucking Will in.

He retrieved his homework from the table he had been sitting at and put it on top of the desk in the guest bedroom. He turned on the desk lamp, switched off the room’s light and continued working on his math problems, occasionally sneaking glances at the sleeping man.

***

Will woke up and realized that he was in a bed infinitely more comfortable than his usual one. He sat up and looked around. He walked out of the room and saw Hannibal putting breakfast plates on the table. “Where am I?” said Will.

“You’re in my house. You sleepwalked here.” To short circuit any accusations of kidnapping, Hannibal connected his security system to his television and showed what it had recorded: Will wandering around, walking towards his house.

“Oh, my God.”

“Please sit down. Since you’re mildly feverish, I made you a light breakfast of fruit punch and an egg drop soup. I don’t want to make anything heavier that might turn your stomach. After you finish, you should go back to bed and stay hydrated until you‘re completely well.”

“But . . .”

“I’ll take care of your dogs. But first, you must get better.”

“I should be getting better at my own house.” Will made as if to get up and leave the house.

Hannibal pushed him back down in his chair. “I won’t hear of it.” 

“Don’t you have school?” Will thought, I can leave quietly after he goes.

“It is Saturday.”

That‘s right, thought Will. “Oh but I imagine that you‘d want to go out.”

“I consider reading a book or listening to music to be my idea of a well-spent afternoon.”

“You sound almost as solitary as I do.”

“I have decided to concentrate on my academics.”

“And me.”

“Yes.”

“What’s so special about me?”

“You are the type that if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

***

The next time Will woke up, the fever had gone. He turned to see two chairs next to the guest bed. One had a folded bathrobe with a big fluffy towel folded on top of it. The other chair had a beautiful blue suit with a white shirt and a complimentary tie. Underneath that chair was a pair of argyle socks and black leather dress shoes. 

“You’re up and from your color, you’ve recovered.”

“Yes, I feel much better. Thank you.” Will got out of bed and touched the suit‘s material and realized it was silk. 

“Now that you’ve sweated away your fever, take a shower and change into that while I take care of the sheets.”

“The suit isn’t for me, is it?”

“You can’t walk home barefoot and in your underwear. It’s unseemly.”

“I can just wear some flip flops and run home when it‘s dark.”

“I don’t have any flip flops,” scoffed Hannibal. “And I’d rather you not accidentally cut or scratch the soles of your feet. And it would be ridiculous to wear the shoes and socks without the matching outfit.”

“I almost never shop but I know that whole ensemble cost a lot of money.”

“It’s just a trifle. Must every conversation we have need to be turned into an argument?”

“Yes,” said Will but this time he was smiling.

***  
“Will, your dogs are wearing clothes,” said Beverly as she stepped into Will‘s house and saw they were all wearing coats with each dog receiving a different plaid pattern. “I know you didn’t choose these yourself.”

“They’re gifts from Hannibal. He sewed them himself, that‘s why they fit so well.”

Beverly frowned. “Isn’t that the young neighbor who keeps breaking into your house?”

Will looked at his feet, not just out of inclination but also due to embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Why don’t your dogs go after him when he . . .”

“They love him because he makes them homemade doggy treats.”

Beverly sighed. “Your dogs are super easy, Will.”


	2. Chapter 2

She sat down near his dinner table. “Wait a minute, I think I got it!” 

Will gave her a quizzical look, went to the fridge and got out two beer bottles. “Got what?”

“Why he’s chasing after you . . . He’s a gold digger!”

“What?”

“Hear me out. You’ve got a job as an instructor with the FBI but you also have several books out that have been doing very well. Also, one of them is going to be made into a movie after finally getting out of development hell with a big name director. He’s probably thinking you’re loaded or going to be very soon. That you don’t have to share any of that with an ex and you’re pretty easy on the eyes sweetens the pot for a young guy who‘s targeting wealthy and lonely Alphas to fill his life with bling.”

Will smiled. “That’s an interesting theory but I don’t think so.”

“Why?” 

“Because I actually did a little research on the guy.”

Beverly raised an eyebrow. “What did you find out?”

“First, he mentioned that he goes to the same college Alana teaches at so I asked Alana to find out if he actually goes there. She told me he does and that he’s actually taking one of Professor Komeda’s art classes. Her friend thinks that he has great skill. I also went online and did a little searching.”

“Does he have a Facebook account?”

“No, but there were some articles about his uncle, Robert Lecter. A few of them have pictures of Hannibal standing next to him and his uncle’s wife.”

“So, his uncle’s the famous painter?”

“Yes. And his uncle is very well off and he doesn’t have any children besides Hannibal and his sister, so I don’t see the burning need to latch on to my very imaginary riches. Also, you’d think that he’d aim higher if he was looking for a sugar daddy. And he‘s descended from royalty. One of his ancestors was a Count. If he is trying to social climb, going after someone like me is so the wrong way to go,” said Will, referring to his childhood as a poor boy in the backwoods of Louisiana. 

“Ok, theory pretty much busted,” sighed Beverly after she took a swig of her beer. “I guess he is just hot for your booty.”

Will was drinking but her matter of fact statement made beer go down the wrong way and he coughed. “Bev . . .”

“You’re blushing. Don’t tell me that you . . .” Beverly narrowed her eyes at him.

“I haven’t touched him nor encouraged him. I just find the attention a little flattering.” 

“Before you do something you regret, I think you should step out of the house and find someone to get busy with, take the edge off. All the sexual tension from being a celibate monk isn‘t good for you.”

Will waggled his eyebrows. “Are you volunteering?”

Beverly laughed. “How about what’s his face . . . Chitlin . . .”

“It’s Chilton and no, hell no.” He had once gone on a date with him and it had been awkward squared. Chilton had been a weird mixture of needy, arrogant and nervous.

“If things get too weird, you can always get Jack to go over and give him a stern warning. You can also call his uncle.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

There was a knock on the door. Beverly said, “I’ll get it.” She looked through the peephole. “It’s your admirer,” she mouthed.

“Let him in,” said Will. “It’s about time you two met, anyway.”

Beverly opened the door. “Hello?”

Hannibal was holding a large cylindrical cookie tin in one hand. “I am Hannibal Lecter. You are?”

Beverly held out her hand. “I’m Beverly Katz, a friend of Will’s.”

Hannibal shook her hand. “I brought over some sugar cookies I baked. Would you like some?”

“Sure.” Beverly stood aside to let him in.

Hannibal walked in and said, “I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

“We’re just hanging out. I got to say that the dog coats are really cute.” Beverly closed the door and sat back down. 

“Thank you.” Hannibal smiled. He put the cookie tin and lifted the lid to reveal several perfectly round white and brown sugar cookies. “I baked these last night. Please have some.”

Will and Beverly took a cookie each. “They’re delicious,” said Beverly. They were indeed buttery circles of crispy sweet goodness.

Hannibal sat down at the table. “How do you know Will?”

“Occasionally, Will consults on some cases and I work on the forensics angle while he works on the profile. Also, he bounces some ideas off me when he’s writing.”

“It must be very interesting to work on those cases.”

“It’s not a job for everyone. It’s pretty gory and it’s easy to totally lose faith in humanity. Also, the smell can be horrendous. None of the descriptions do justice to the stench.”

“How long have you known him?”

“About five years?” Beverly looked to Will for confirmation.

Will nodded. “About that long.”

“Then you must know him pretty well,” said Hannibal.

“I guess you could say that. Are you trying to ferret out something embarrassing? I’m sorry but I don’t have any baby pictures or pictures of him drooling while he‘s asleep.”

“Beverly!” said Will.

“God forbid,” said Hannibal but he was smiling.

“What exactly do you like about this old geezer anyway?” Beverly said, poking Will with her elbow.

“I’m not a geezer,” said Will, pushing her elbow away.

“The old geezer as you call him has been quite patient with me. I know that I have come on stronger than most Omegas. Unlike some Alphas, he did not try to take advantage of my Omega status but expressed doubts about his . . . worthiness. As you have been his friend for the past five years, you should be well aware of the better parts of his nature.” 

“And you find him hot.”

“I think that goes without saying.”

“Guys, I’m right here,” said Will.

“I didn’t mean to make you cringe,” said Hannibal. “Your friend on the other hand . . .” 

***  
Bedelia looked at Hannibal. “You seem especially happy today.”

“I believe I’ve won over one of Will’s friends.”

“How so? And why would that make you happy?”

“I believe that acceptance or at least tolerance by his other friends will make his further acceptance of me easier.”

“How did you do this?”

“I joined her in teasing him.”

“Ah. He did not mind this?”

“He was a little exasperated.”

“Be sure you don’t win over one while losing the other.”

“I am keeping that in mind.”

“Do you acknowledge why his friends might have qualms. There is a large age and experience gap.”

“I believe that our differences can be complimentary. I do not think Will in a relationship with someone exactly like himself would better him as a person.”

“And you think you can? One should go into a relationship with the person that is there before you, not what you hope you can change him into.”

“I do love the person he is now. But the improvements I’ve made make his life so much better.”

Bedelia suddenly wanted a glass of wine.

***

Will was repairing his boat engine in the living room when he heard a knock on his door. He got up, assuming that it was Hannibal with another casserole or tin of baked goods. Upon opening the door, however, he found an unfamiliar young man with dark hair holding a folder. “I‘m not interested in joining any churches . . .” said Will. 

The man gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look before saying, “I’m not from any church. I’m Matthew Brown and I’d like to speak to you about the Virginia Ornithology Society.”

Will frowned. “Isn’t that about birds?” Ok, that’s new, he thought.

Matthew brightened. “Yes, yes, it is. Not everybody knows that. We’re trying to encourage the study of and interest in those beautiful creatures. Anybody can join and become a member. There’s a newsletter and field trips . . . I especially recommend the field trip where hawks . . .”

“I don’t really . . .”

“Will? Is he bothering you?”

Frowning, Matthew turned towards the voice behind him and saw Hannibal walking towards the house. Hannibal and Matthew sniffed the air and narrowed their eyes at each other. Both of them were Omegas and both knew it.

“I was talking to . . .” Matthew looked at his folder. “Mr. Graham. I was talking to him about the Virginia Ornithology Society. You re interrupting our conversation.”

“How about you leave some literature for now?” said Will, trying to defuse the situation. 

Matthew handed Will a pamphlet. “Thank you for your time. If you call the number, be sure to ask for me,” said Matthew before he gave Hannibal a look and stomped off back to his car.

“I can handle things myself,” said Will to Hannibal.

“I apologize,” said Hannibal, trembling with indignation, “but I remember you told me you are often annoyed by proselytizers.”

“Were you jealous?”

“Not jealous, protective. From where I was standing, I could smell his desire for you radiating from his body like light from the nuclear furnace we call the sun. It worried me.”

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders to give him a reassuring squeeze. He leaned in to tell him that he’s being silly and that he could take care of himself when he caught a whiff of distress in Hannibal‘s scent, was instantly filled with a desire to comfort him and kissed him.

The second their lips touched, it was like the entire universe centered in the one point they connected, all the hesitation and doubt vaporized, and time slowed down. Then the kiss ended like all kisses do.

“Oh, ah . . .” sighed Hannibal, who looked relaxed and blissed out. His features softened and the smile on his face was radiant. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.” Will let his hands fall away from his shoulders and was about to take a step back when he felt Hannibal encircle his waist with his arms. 

“What? No, wait . . . I liked it. I liked it very much . . . Please . . .”

“Will?”

They turned to see Jack Crawford in a long coat and hat, stepping out of his car. 

“Jack?” said Will as he regretfully slid out of Hannibal’s embrace. 

“I need you to take a look at a crime scene in Boston.”

Will turned to Hannibal. “I . . .”

“Go . . .I’ll take care of the dogs.” 

“I’ll be right there,” said Will to Jack. He turned back to Hannibal and said, “We’ll talk about this the second I get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's no Chesapeake Ripper, there are fewer murders for Will to be consulted on. And since Jack is less obsessed, he's less pushy. 
> 
> There's a Virginia Society of Ornithology but I doubt they go door to door.
> 
> Will is about the same age as he is on the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal was walking across campus when he heard someone call his name. Frowning, he turned around and saw a brunette woman in a red wrap dress smiling at him. “Yes?”

“You don’t know me but I believe we have a friend in common.”

“Who would that be?”. 

“Will Graham.”

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m Alana Bloom. I am a psychology professor here. Do you have time to talk?”

Ah, thought Hannibal, she must be the Omega psychiatrist he mentioned. “I believe I do.”

***

The crime scene was odd but for once, not gory or graphic. Two men wearing lead masks were found lying next to each other. There were no apparent injuries, especially not anything that would result in two deaths. A notebook had been found nearby with cryptic instructions to go to the coordinates at the right time and wait for the signal. 

Will was about to concentrate on the crime scene when Jack said, “He’s kind of young, don’t you think?”

“What? The victims seem to be in their thirties,” said Will. While it was still young to die, many of victims of the murders they investigated were around that age or even younger.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t talking about the victim. I was talking about that young man I saw you with . . .”

“He’s eighteen.”

“Uh, huh. Do his parents know?”

“Can we concentrate on crime solving instead of focusing on my love life?”

“Love life?” said Jimmy, who had overheard the last part of their conversation. “What?” 

Will growled. Jimmy put his hands up as a show of backing off but then walked towards Beverly, saying "Beverly, are you holding out on me?" 

Jack gave Will a grumpy stink eye but said nothing more.

***

Hannibal and Alana were at the local coffee shop. Alana ordered a caramel latte with extra foam while Hannibal asked for a cup of coffee, black. 

“So let’s talk,” said Hannibal after they sat down at a small table. “I’m assuming that this isn’t a medical emergency because you would’ve said so.”

“Yes, I would have. But it’s still important I talk to you.”

“I’m listening.”

“I have heard that you have been opened yourself up to being courted by Will Graham.”

“That is true.” Hannibal sighed, awaiting another round of concerns regarding their age difference. He had written his uncle and aunt about his interest in Will and they had written back that while Will’s background was most impressive, they much preferred that Hannibal concentrate on his studies and make friends more his own age. Unfortunately, he found most people his own age boring and obsessed with partying. 

Alana frowned. “Besides the age difference, I want to know whether or not he informed you of his other issues.”

Hannibal shrugged. “He mentioned that he was kept from being an agent due to instability.” 

“And that does not bother you?”

“I go by my own observations. The man may not be an extrovert but he is capable of making friends and I have found his company to be enjoyable. I do not see the kind of behavior that I would consider to be problematic, especially not to the point that he be sentenced to live in some sort of enforced solitude. Are you an Omega?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t appear to be in a bond.”

“No, I’m not someone who dates. It’s one of the downsides of being a psychiatrist. It’s hard to date as one and hard for others to date one.”

“But it’s your choice, is it not? You don‘t want a bond that‘s not worth the hardship.” Hannibal took a sip of coffee before he began. “I’ll have you know that last year I was courted by an owner of a chain of musical instrument shops and another man who was heir to a dairy fortune. I do not lack for options. However, I turned them both down because I felt nothing for them. 

Hannibal continued. “Fortunately, my uncle understands my desires. He married a woman whose family did not approve, who had doubts of his ability to earn a living as an artist He knew it would be hypocritical to deny me what he himself enjoys to this day. I am fully capable of turning down suitors I find wanting.”

“I’m just afraid that this is something that could hurt the both of you terribly. I know that I changed a great deal from the beginning of college to the time I was working my first real job.”

“I can not predict the future. Some things are beyond me. All I know is this.“ Hannibal took another swallow of his coffee. “The day I found out that I was an Omega and what being an Omega meant, I learned that I would have to surrender a part of myself to another. I decided that was never going to happen or that I would fight as hard and as mightily as my namesake against that possibility,” he said referring to the great Carthaginian general that he had been named after. “I was perfectly fine with living by and for myself until the end of my days.”

“What changed?”

“I met someone with whom I wanted a mutual surrender.“ With that, Hannibal finished his coffee and got up. 

***

Later that night, Will took out his cell phone and called Hannibal‘s number. I hope he’s not too busy with homework, he thought. 

“Hello,” said a familiar voice.

“Hannibal, it’s me.”

“Oh, Will, how is work?”

“I have a theory and I just need the guys to do some testing. I can’t tell you much more than that but I think I’ll be back in a few days.” While toxicology reports had yet to come back, Will believed that the men had voluntarily taken something in preparation for an event with no intention of suicide but what they had ingested turned out to be deadly. Now it was a question whether they had made it themselves or bought it from someone. A lab in the basement of one of the victims seemed to lean towards something they themselves concocted. 

“I’m glad.”

“You sound really tired. Are you OK? If it‘s too much. . .”

“I’m just feeling a little under the weather today.”

“Do you want me to call someone else so they can take care of the dogs? I don‘t want you to make yourself sick . . . Just go to bed and I‘ll make arrangements with this dog walker I know.”

“Be sure to tell him to use the dog food I made in the refrigerator.”

“I will. I miss you.” Will felt surprised upon saying it aloud but recognized the truth of what he had just said. 

“I miss you, too.” 

“How did you do on your tests?”

“I got an A on all of them,” said Hannibal in a tone Will knew to be full of “of course!”

“Good. I’ll let you go now. Bye.”

“Bye.”

***  
When Will got home, he was happy to see his dogs but disappointed that Hannibal wasn’t there to meet him. However, his home phone had a message where Hannibal apologized for not being there but that his sickness had gotten worse and that he‘d be sure to come over in a few days. 

Poor baby, thought Will. I should make him something to eat. He thought for a while and then settled on rice porridge, something bland yet nourishing. He took out a pot, put it on the range and added a container of chicken stock Hannibal had put in his freezer. As the frozen stock melted in the pot, Will rinsed a half cup of rice. Once the stock had melted into liquid, Will added the rice. He found a tray, a bowl with a lid and a little dish that he put pickled vegetables on in case Hannibal needed something to eat with the porridge. 

He had a few more days off since he always took a few days after a case to decompress from investigating a case. Perhaps he could take that time to help get Hannibal over his illness and talk about where they wanted to go with what was between them.

Once it was done, Will poured the porridge into the bowl, put a lid on top of it, put it and a small dish of picked vegetables on the tray. The dogs went into the kitchen, smelling food but Will shooed them back into the living room. 

He walked over to Hannibal’s house with it and knocked on the door. “Hannibal, I just came to drop off something that . . .”

The door opened and the words died on his tongue. Hannibal had bed head and was dressed in a bathrobe but what really astonished him was the sudden sensation of being buffeted by waves of Hannibal’s scent. Hannibal was in the middle of his yearly heat and had been too embarrassed to tell him. 

“That’s very kind of you,” said Hannibal, taking the tray. He quickly put the tray on a nearby table. “Please, Will . . . I . . .”

“Hannibal.”

“Please don’t touch me,” said Hannibal. “If you know you’ll end up running away after the heat is over.” As much as every cell in his body was screaming for him to throw himself at the one person who could ease the feverish craving, Hannibal took a few steps back as if his feet were weighed down by chains.

Will walked in, closed the door behind him and said, “I don’t plan on running away.” He caressed Hannibal’s cheek and Hannibal leaned into the palm of his hand, sighing with pleasure.

Hannibal untied the knot of the belt of his bathrobe and slowly slid the robe off, revealing that he was naked underneath it. Will could see that droplets of slick were trickling down Hannibal’s legs. “Is this your first time?”

“Yes, it’s my first time being with an Alpha,” said Hannibal, trying hard not to tremble. He knew that his scent was causing Will’s scent to become stronger, causing a positive feedback loop that made them want each other more and more. This was the worst heat he’d ever endured; it intensified his longing and made it feel like a sickness with Will’s touch the only cure. 

Will could sense that Hannibal was embarrassed by the liquid proof of his desire. After giving him a kiss, Will knelt before him, put his hands on Hannibal’s hips to keep him still and began licking up all the slick on Hannibal’s thighs, leaving trails of saliva and making the younger man whimper. “Mmm, tasty,” said Will, before standing up. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

Once there, Will leaned against the wall and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hannibal reached out and took off his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling it down to his ankles. The boxers soon followed and Hannibal was kneeling in front of Will. 

Now unrestricted, Will’s cock was thick, uncut and hard, demanding worship. Hannibal had no problem obliging by first kissing the head and playing with the foreskin with his tongue before taking more of it into his mouth, something he had wanted to taste more than anything else. He felt Will’s hand on his head, encouraging but restrained. “Oh, God, Hannibal . . . I’m about to . . .” Hannibal felt Will come in his mouth. He slid his mouth off and swallowed the offering. He was happy to see that Will’s cock regained its stiffness after drooping slightly. He looked up to see a smile on Will’s face. 

Hannibal climbed up Will’s body, lavishing kisses as he did so. When they stood facing each other, they embraced and kissed, mingling their tongues and carding each other’s hair with their fingers.

Will whispered into Hannibal‘s ear. “Lie down on the bed. I want you to be as relaxed as possible because . . .”

“Because . . .” said Hannibal breathlessly.

“I’m going to knot you.”

Hannibal lay down on the bed and tried to relax. He was completely bereft of his all his usual armor that he had never taken off for anybody else. It was his own deniable want that made him do so.

“I know you’re nervous,” said Will as he got up on the bed, using his voice to soothe. He sat down on the bed, sitting on his heels. He pulled Hannibal‘s crotch unto his lap and slowly inserted his index finger inside of him. “I’m going to make sure you’re ready for me. How does that feel?”

“It feels good.”

“Mmm,” said Will as he carefully slid in his middle then his ring finger, and finger fucking him. He felt relieved by how much slick Hannibal was producing; it would make things easier. He curled his fingers slightly and Hannibal’s back arched and a little cry of pleasure spilled from his lips. 

After Will slid his fingers out, he said, “I need you to lie face down because I’m going to fuck you now.” After Hannibal did as he asked, Will slowly entered him, breaching him with the head of his cock and sliding the rest of the way in. The both of them groaned as he did so.

Will slowly rocked back and forth into him, using his hands to caress Hannibal’s thighs and back, whispering endearments into Hannibal’s ears Feeling his knot about to grow, Will pushed all the way to the root and felt himself swell inside of Hannibal.

Will came inside Hannibal, shuddering and throwing his head back to yell while Hannibal called out his name several times at the shock of feeling Will orgasm inside of him and his own coming shortly thereafter. 

***

“What are you giggling about?” said Hannibal. The heat was finally tapering off and he felt giddy like he did after having drunk a couple flutes of his uncle’s New Year’s Eve champagne. 

That reminded him that he should prepare a proper brunch. Mimosa, fruit and brioche French toast, he thought. He thought about the porridge Will had made and knew that it had probably congealed and was inedible. Even if he couldn’t enjoy it, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t touched by the gesture. Perhaps another time, he thought. For right now, he wallowed in the feeling of delirious triumph.

“I was just thinking that you’re pretty furry for an Omega,” said Will as he sleepily caressed the hair on Hannibal’s chest. 

“You hate it?”

Will scoffed. “If I hated fur, do you think I’d keep dogs?”

“Am I your puppy then?”

Will laughed before turning serious. “You’re more than that,” he said before kissing him again.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I like best about Will is his kindness and I think that would apply to sex even if he is an Alpha. 
> 
> Rice porridge is terribly popular and often but not only used to feed people who are unwell. 
> 
> The case Will is working on in this section is based on a real life mystery though with a few differences. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lead_Masks_Case & http://skeptoid.com/episodes/4398
> 
> Yes, Hannibal was referring to both Tobias & Franklyn when talking about previous suitors.

**Author's Note:**

> Will's house is much like it is on the show but Hannibal's house is smaller, had a few design changes and is much closer to Will's. 
> 
> Societal attitudes regarding ABO dynamics isn't quite as stringent as they are in other fics. Omegas can go to school and go to work openly but do face some push back, often from Alphas. 
> 
> As background for this fic, Will has written books about the Axeman of New Orleans and the case of Lizzie Borden among others.


End file.
